Incidents, Feelings and other Barbarities
by Amazoness of Light
Summary: Nicol hates being hated by Yzak, Yzak doesn't care. Dearka likes making out with Yzak. Athrun helps Nicol pull his pants up. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nicol, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka's feelings towards each other. What life is like aboard the Vesalius for this four ZAFT pilots.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, neither do I own the characters of this story. I but own the plot and actions of the characters in this story.

_X3_

Chapter one:

His hands rested on his lap as he looked out from a window in the hallway. As he stood gazing at space he heard the sound of a door open, and by the lack of greeting and the shivers that went up his spine he knew it must be Yzak passing by; Yzak whose hatred was wicked and ignorant.

Before the older and supposedly wiser pilot came back he decided to walk back to his room. He pealed off his ZAFT uniform and settled into his cold bed.

_He hates me. _

And with that being his last thought in mind he drifted off to sleep, his bed a little warmer.

_X3_

He woke up to the disturbing sound of the red alert, the lights flashing red on and off. Putting his uniform on carelessly he ran to the locker room and changed into his pilot uniform. Next he went to his mobile suit (having heard instructions for all four stolen units to launch).

Twenty minutes later from the corner of his eyes he saw Duel's cockpit be broken by the Strike's…well actually it was so fast that he didn't see what broke into Yzak's cockpit, but he heard Yzak's pained cries through the com-link.

"Fuck, fuck…it burns…it burns". Dearka took Yzak's mobile suit and dragged him back to the Vesalius. Nicol knew that more than anything Yzak's pride was horribly hurt…he had a theory that if it hadn't been for his stubbornness he would have made a nice person.

If it wasn't for that attitude, he wouldn't have been Yzak, so maybe deep down he didn't wish the short tempered blond to be someone else.

His mobile suit followed behind Athrun's Aegis. He barely made it in time to witness Yzak's bloody face. Dearka held Yzak against him, Yzak's face rested on his shoulder, his fingers dug into Dearka's uniform making little holes.

What pained him the worst was seeing him like that. Yzak who liked to look down on him, to call him coward behind his back or to his face, Yzak who snapped his fingers at him, Yzak who mocked him, Yzak who hated him to the extent of wishing him to be dead, Yzak who hated him for sleeping in Rusty's bed now that he was dead, Yzak…

What in the world had he done to deserve such acute hatred from him?

_X3_

Nicol walked to his room, on his way he found the nursery. Dearka leaned against the door; he turned to face the younger boy like he always did.

"How is he?"

"It'll leave a scar"

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I'll be going now…" Dearka turned around again. Nicol stopped in his tracks and added "Take care of him" in a quieter tone. He started walking again. He got back in bed tired and somewhat distressed he shut his eyes, once again Yzak on his mind. But this time he pitied Yzak…

"You're too emotional" he whispered. "But still…why must you hate me?"

_X3_

In a white, sterile nursery room his eyes were shut and he only heard Dearka speaking.

"And he said to take care of you. He seemed worried; that little fellow" Laughter echoed throughout the room.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why we make him suffer so much" Dearka continued

"Shut up" Yzak hissed almost asleep

_X3_

Their ship had almost two days following the legged ship before any fighting went on. Nicol saw the scar; it was a pinkish line that went from the lower part of his left cheek up to the beginning of his forehead. It wasn't repulsive, but it was not pretty.

Yzak's wound would leave a scar…the wound was the scar itself. Perhaps Dearka had said it because he had seen when Yzak had taken the bandages off.

Athrun and Nicol were quiet all along.

When he was outside, people looking around to make it look like they weren't looking at his face he was alright. In the annoying silence of his room Dearka's uniform would acquire holes like the pilot uniform more and more.

"Why? Bastards…I'll kill that bastard Strike pilot! Mark my words Dearka…"

"Calm down a little. I know you can do it, but you just need to calm down" Dearka's lips gently pressed against Yzak's, a temporary solution.

"See now, we have better things to take care than the Strike pilot"

"Asshole…" Yzak muttered. In his mind he laughed with Dearka, making out during breaks…he smiled, he only smiled with Dearka and he only loved Dearka, only he knew him inside and out. He could trust none but Dearka.

_X3_

Nicol walked back to his room once again. He stopped by Yzak and Dearka's door. A series of sounds came from the room…he heard them perfectly well. He could only help but know what they did. Heat rose to his cheeks as he floated back to his room.

The closest people to Yzak would have suspected it. He himself had been almost sure that Dearka and Yzak were together as in a couple. It was obvious by the way Yzak showed much emotion, in the battlefield, his attitude towards everyone else, and he figured emotion meant passion. A discovery, not completely unknown to him, but he figured he didn't expect them to be doing _that _in _there. _

_X3_

The red alert awoke them. Yzak jumped up, Dearka stirred and put his uniform on with his eyes still closed.

In the locker room Nicol took his shirt off as fast as he could and put his hand inside his locker trying to find his pants feeling nothing but the cold metal.

"Huh?" He bent down. He was going to be late if he didn't find those pants anytime soon. Nicol saw an empty locker. His head turned to the only other person in the locker room yet.

"Athrun, I can't seem to find my pants. Have you by any chance seen them?"

"No, but if you want I'll lend you my extra pair"

"Would you, please?" Athrun gave the scarlet pants to Nicol.

"Thanks, Athrun"

"Welcome" and with that Athrun ran off.

_X3_

As Athrun launched his mobile suit he thought of Nicol in those black boxers and nothing else. He had never seen Nicol up so close with so little clothes on before.

_Focus._

_X3_

_Kira...it's killing me. Can't you just remember you're one of us? I don't understand you; I truly don't think you do either._

Athrun turned as he heard the door open. Still upset he faced Nicol.

"Is everything alright, Athrun?"

"Yes"

"I left you pants in your locker, thank you" Nicol used his arm to push himself forward. He landed next to Athrun. His head tilted to the side just enough to see his friend's distress.

"What troubles you?" Athrun almost wanted to die right on the spot. The face he put on was covering his anxiety; Nicol was so close…and those stupid memories of the locker room were bothering him.

"I have to go" he said quickly and he made his way out

_X3_

Red Alerts weren't very fun to anybody, but on this occasion to Nicol especially. They had just had an encounter with the Archangel and he was taking a bath, and enjoyed it very much indeed. He closed his eyes and arched his back; the warm water was so soothing.

The shampoo in his hair was almost gone, the soap in his body almost washed away, when the darned Red Alert decided to go off.

"No…no! Why so soon?" he protested. Loosing no time he ran out of the shower with his boxers in hand wrapping a medium towel around him. If he was late again, they'd have to take measures. Running through the halls others pitied Nicol, what an unfortunate time to take a shower.

_X3_

_Damn…I still can't find those pants of mine._

"Athrun, may I borrow your pants?" he called out. Poor Athrun, who had been already, troubled enough, looked Nicol's way.

"Sure" he said. The sight he could not bear. Nicol is his boxers, his chest wet in a pornographic type of way. Ripping his eyes from the green haired youth he took the leather pants and threw them Nicol's way.

_X3_

Yzak and Dearka came inside the locker room, later than they should've been. Something caught their hearing.

"What the hell?" Yzak whispered to Dearka

"Sounds like, somebody's having fun in here"

"We're late! Hurry up, Athrun! Harder!" They raised an eyebrow and decided to check on Athrun and Nicol who were obviously doing something suspicious at the wrong moment. Yzak and Dearka quickly jumped in sight.

"Oh good, I thought you too were _really_ up to something" Dearka breathed

Nicol blushed. Yzak laughed. Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"_NO, GOD NO_! He was just helping me put these pants on" Nicol explained

"How come he had to help you?" Yzak asked

_X3_

"You never showed up" the Captain said.

They were alarmed, knowing not what to expect; that voice was so calm, and yet too scary to mean any good to them. Those full lips of Captain Le Crueset parted into a smile and soon after laughing was heard all the way back to the end of the hall.

"These reports are the most hilarious thing I've ever read" he took the papers and slammed them against the desk.

"Why were you supposedly helping Nicol pull up his pants? Weren't you supposed to be fighting alongside your mother ship?" Athrun stepped forward.

"Sir, I was trying to help Nicol pull up his pants because…well you see, he was taking a shower when the red alert call went off and he ran off to the locker room. He wasn't dry, so the leather pants didn't really slip on, so I helped him"

_X3_

A/N: Continue?


	2. Taking Sides

A/N: It's been months! I'm so sorry…I hadn't updated anything in so long! Forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED.

Chapter two:

"So…what are you thinking about?" asked Dearka.

On the other side of the room Yzak was laying back on the bed; looking at the white ceiling. Almost perfect except for a couple of scratches on it.

"Hello there Yzak?" said Dearka waving his hand in front of his face

"What!" groaned Yzak, disturbed

"Haha…I knew you would complain eventually" Dearka sheepishly withdrew his hand

"Elthman…" he started "I'm in no mood to be bothered today" he warned

"Fine, then." He said quickly and fled the room. As soon as Dearka's footsteps were heard faintly only, Yzak rubbed his hands like an evil fly.

He tiptoed over to his dresser and opened one of his drawers. He couldn't help but smile.

"I am _so _evil!" he whispered looking at a pair of Burgundy leather ZAFT uniform pants.

_X3_

Red Alert goes on.

Yzak jumps into his mobile suit happily after Dearka launches the Buster Gundam.

Nicol panics.

"Where are the pants?" he nearly chokes while making that remark. Exasperated there is only one person that could possibly help but that person is already inside the Aegis.

"Shit!" he curses over and over again stomping his foot on the cold metal floor of the locker room.

_X3_

"I hope you marked my words, Nicol. A good punishment, three days in confinement." Said the commander plainly.

"Yes sir" he said remorsefully. Why hadn't he found those pants? They weren't even his.

The door opens behind them. A crewmember staff lady in a green uniform.

"Well, where did you find it?" asked the commander

"Quarters 205 a. Correspondent to Athrun Zala, Sir" the captain's thin lips tightened

"Is that so? Well then I guess we'll just have to rely on Dearka and Yzak for three days, won't we?" Nicol took in a deep breath.

"They were his pants, Sir. I think he took them back" Nicol started

"You confuse me. Either way you're both going to be put in cells for three days."

"Yes, sir"

_X3_

Athrun said he hadn't taken the pants back. Someone put them there. But nobody had time to do fingerprint exams in the middle of fighting a war, so they were put together in a dimly light cell in the basement of the Vesalius.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said they were yours" apologized the green haired boy

"Don't worry. At least we don't have to fight for three whole days"

_No fighting Kira. _

"Thank you for granting me that" he said. He hugged Nicol. He felt his cheeks burn.

_How many times will this happen in three days?_ He wondered

He heard Nicol giggle. He pulled his arms away behind his back.

"Athrun, I wonder how two pilots will do against the Strike and the legged ship?" he smiled.

"Not to well, I suspect" he said retuning the smile

(A/N: You _wish _I _wrote_ some shonen ai next. I bet! I do too!)

_X3_

"I know you did it" insisted Dearka

"You don't know anything!" Yzak yelled nearly going over the edge. The fight had left them retreating with their hands in their pockets and they knew it.

"Admit it. After all, I can tell on you" he pointed his finger at Yzak

"Look, I didn't do it. I hate Zala, but I didn't do it!" the blonde rolled his eyes

"Fine...I fucking did it! Happy now?"

"Yes" Dearka looked at Yzak. He had never seen him look so guilty. Of course, only he could tell.

"I'll apologize" he mumbled "in three days" he added.

_X3_

A/N: Yzak's such a bad boy. Lol. And that was the worst chapter I've ever written...


End file.
